Gold Digger
by Macarousse
Summary: Petit drabble sur Arthur et Antonio, à l'époque de la piraterie. Request de Valet.


**Bonjour/Bonsoir !**

**Et hop on continue sur la lancée des resquests (plus que trois *fiiiiiiiiight*). Là, c'est pour Valet, qui a demandé un IggySpain en mode pirates, avec une apparition d'Alfred et Romano ~**

**Donc voualaaaaa. En espérant que ça t'plaise ~**

* * *

><p>Les maillons de la chaîne lui rentraient dans la peau, dans une étreinte froide, humide et insupportable. Il avait essayé de tirer dessus, mais ça n'avait fait que renforcer la douleur dans ses poignets. Il avait donc laissé tomber, avec un soupir de frustration. Depuis, il n'avait fait qu'étudier la cale dans laquelle il était retenu prisonnier.<p>

C'était une cale de riches. Pas comme la pourriture de son propre bateau. Des caisses s'entassaient, menaçantes à la lumière de la lampe à huile accrochée au plafond, contenant rhum, provisions, poudre et or. Beaucoup d'or. Assez pour que la bave perle sur le côté de sa bouche. Assoiffé, il avait aussi lorgné sur le rhum, mais ça ne servait à rien d'en quémander, il le savait parfaitement. Il était donc à la recherche d'un quelconque objet qu'il pourrait attraper dans sa position actuelle, et dont il pourrait se servir en cas de besoin, pour se défendre.

Des bruits de pas non loin de la trappe attirèrent son attention. La trappe s'ouvrit, laissant passer un filet de lumière blafarde. Il plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer ce qu'il se passait. Une voix s'éleva, braillant qu'ils ne s'en sortiraient pas comme ça. Il tira sur ses chaînes de nouveau, alors qu'un jeune homme attrapait la lampe à huile et s'approchait de lui, en en traînant un autre derrière lui.

« LACHE MOI !

_ Roh la ferme ! »

Le blond expédia son prisonnier à côté de l'enchaîné d'un coup de pied. Il posa la lampe à huile sur le côté et s'appliqua à accrocher les chaînes qui entravaient le plus jeune à un anneau de fer à côté de l'espagnol. Espagnol qui lui fila un coup de pied dans le ventre.

« Outch ! » fit le blond en reculant d'un pas

Il le regarda d'un œil noir, satisfait de lui-même. Même prisonnier, c'était lui le boss. Enfin, ceci n'empêcha pas le blond de lui coller un direct du droit. L'italien, à côté de lui, lui cracha dessus, manifestant son mécontentement une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il essuyait ses lunettes avant de lever de nouveau le poing, un bruit de talons se fit entendre, suivit d'une voix nasillarde.

« Alfred. Laisse donc nos invités, nous ne voudrions pas les abîmer, _do we_ ?

_ Tcheu. Mais il m'a frappé !

_ Alors il sera puni. Amène-le-moi, je vais m'occuper de son cas.

_ _Got it_. »

Alfred s'empara alors de la lourde chaîne qui retenait l'espagnol, le séparant de son protégé italien, qui se retrouva condamné à brailler tout seul dans l'immensité de la cale du trois mats. Il se laissa trainer, en position de faiblesse comme il l'était, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, c'était se rendre bien lourd et rendre la tâche de l'américain plus difficile. Mais l'américain pouvait soulever des buffles, alors un espagnol mal nourri, c'était pas bien dur.

Alfred le traina jusqu'à la cabine du capitaine. Là, il l'assit sur une chaise en bois ouvragée, et entreprit d'attacher la chaîne sur le dossier. Il lui lança un regard noir, et le blond eut un sourire narquois avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne s'attarda pas sur les riches décorations et les dizaines d'instruments de navigation en or et argent, alors que les siens dataient déjà.

« _Hello_, Antonio.

_ …

_ Franchement, tu devrais être content d'être ici. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de rester aussi longtemps que toi sur mon vaisseau tu sais. D'habitude, je m'en débarrasse vite…

_ Ben débarrasse toi de moi, vas-y, qu'on rigole !

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque. Mais avant, je veux savoir où tu as planqué ton dernier butin. Il n'y avait rien dans ton épave, et ton petit moussaillon n'a rien voulu me dire. Alors… J'attends.

_ Plutôt crever.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux… Mais l'or d'abord, _got it_ ? »

Un air de défi sur le visage, il le regardait, la bouche hermétiquement fermée, décidé à ne rien dire à l'anglais. Celui-ci ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il lui décocha un coup, le frappa avec la crosse de son pistolet. A chaque coup, il réitérait sa question : « _Where is the gold_ ? ». A chaque coup, l'espagnol lui lançait un regard de dédain. A chaque nouveau bleu sur sa peau meurtrie, il laissait échapper un gémissement étouffé. Il finit par cracher du sang, faisant une tache écarlate sur le tapis chatoyant. Arthur le fit rouler d'un nouveau coup de pied.

« T'as intérêt à me donner une réponse demain, l'espingouin. Ou Lovino testera la nage sans bras. _And you don't want it, do you_ ?

_ … Enflure.

_ Merci. Alfred ! Ramène donc notre invité à ses appartements ! Laissons-lui la nuit pour méditer… »


End file.
